It's not enough !
by ChristinaL12
Summary: Amy is asking Reagan for some space. But things didn't went as planned for our shrimp girl.


"Are you breaking up with me Amy ? "

"No ! Not at all ! I just think we're like always together... Too much actually... I just need some space..."

"So this is a break ? "

"Not even a break, I want to be with you but we're seeing each other too much... I would like us to do other things... On our own"

Reagan sighed "Fine... I get it."

"You do ?" Amy asked a little surprised

"Yeah... I will give you some space "

"Thanks babe, I swear I lov-like you a lot Reagan, I want to be with you! It's just that-"

"I'm suffocating you"

"What ? No ! It's not that "

"Then what is it ?"

"I need my Amy time... Not a Reamy time... Just me and I know what you think, no, I don't mean a Karmy time"

"Fine... Shrimps"

Amy smiled "Thank you Rae" and she took her into a sweet hug

"I like you"

"Me too Amy, me too"

Amy planted a kiss on Reagan's neck and broke the hug

"I've gotta go to work "

"Ok" she kissed her goodbye

*3 weeks later*

11pm.

Reagan was calmly doing her dishes. When she heard someone trying to open her door.

Amy appeared.

"Good evening Amy" she said amused

"Hi" answered Amy, clearly not as amused as Reagan

"Is everything okay ? "

"No"

"What's wrong ? Did I miss a date ?" She finally looked at Amy and said worried

"No you didn't since we don't have dates anymore ! "

"We saw each other 3 days ago" Reagan rolled her eyes

"That's not enough ! "

"Ok I don't understand, what's going on here ?" Reagan was calm, she continued doing the dishes, not looking at Amy

Amy didn't respond and just stood there, pouting

"Amy ? "

She started whining

"Reagaaaaaaaaaaaaaan"

"Yeah ? "

"Reagaaaaaaan "

"What's wrong ?" She wiped her hands and turned her attention towards Amy

Amy cutely extended her arms out, pouting and still whining

Reagan chuckled and went towards Amy, giving her a hug

Amy immediately locked her and pampered her neck with kisses

Reagan broke the hug, Amy took the opportunity to plant a kiss on her lips, and then two kiss, and then three but then Reagan backed away.

"Why are you avoiding me ?"

"I'm not avoiding you shrimps ! I'm just doing the dishes ! "

"Reagaaaaaaaaaaaaan"

"Yeeees "

"Why are you not paying attention to me ? "

"Amy, let me just finish the dishes please" Reagan said amused by Amy's behavior

Amy went behind her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her

"Amy, this is not convenient"

"That's because you think the dishes deserve more attention than me so I have to do this "

"Gosh Amy" she said smiling

"Why don't you love me anymore ? Gosh I love you so much Reagan yet you're avoiding me"

Amy was so engulfed in her whining that she didn't even realize that she just told Reagan that she LOVED her, not just LIKE but LOVE

Reagan stopped and turned around, a define smirk showing on her face

"What ? Do I have something on my face ? Why are you looking at me like that ?"

"What did you just say ? Before I get to turned around ? I didn't heard very well. I think I heard something like avoiding"

"I said that I loved you so much but you're avoid- "she stopped, her eyes grew wild

"I... I meant... Huh..."

Reagan gently pushed Amy forward while the latter was slowly stepping back until she reached the counter.

Reagan carried her up so that she sat on it, then went closer, she posted herself between her girlfriends legs, her hands resting on the counter behind Amy. Reagan's face was so close Amy could feel her breath

"Did you just say that you love me ?" Reagan asked cautiously

The younger girl refused to cross her girlfriend's eyes

"Amy look at me "

"Yeah... I guess I did" Amy whispered that in the most sexy way ever and if Reagan didn't need to have this conversation she would have probably jumped her already

"Do you regret it ? "

"No... Actually, I think these past weeks without my Reamy time kinda showed me what you really meant to me..." Even though Amy's eyes were beautiful, Reagan couldn't stop staring at her lips while she was talking. She then braces herself and used up all the willpower she got left and said

"Honey, you were the one who asked for space"

"I was wrooooong "

Reagan chuckled. Sexy and breathy Amy was gone, Whiny and dorky Amy came back

Amy shoved Reagan into a hug

"I missed you... I want you back"

"I'm still there Amy "

"But not like before... I want us to see each other everyday... Kiss everyday, hug everyday, talk everyday.."

"Are you sure ? "

"Yeah ! Just put me in your pocket and carry me around "

Both of them bursted into laughter

Amy caught Reagan's neck and put her into a deep kiss.

They were making out for about 10 minutes now when Reagan broke the kiss

"Reagaaaaan... Don't you want to kiss me anymore "

"I love you too Shrimp girl "

Amy's reaction was priceless. Her face went from annoyance to total bliss. She crashed her lips onto Reagan's and pulled her incredibly close. The older girl put her hands under Amy's thighs and carried her to the bedroom, without breaking the kiss.

She dropped her on her bed and ... I leave you to imagine the rest =p


End file.
